


Hard Times

by Flossy2003



Series: Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021 [4]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Cass gets bullied, Young Cassandra - Freeform, poor cass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 11:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flossy2003/pseuds/Flossy2003
Summary: Cassandra has finally made some new friends, or so she thinks.
Series: Cassandra Appreciation Week 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	Hard Times

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, before anyone asks, I didn’t do yesterday’s prompt: Action, because I am terrible, I repeat, TERRIBLE at writing action sequences, hence why this oneshot a tiny bit longer, do make up for it.

Cassandra skipped down Corona High Street, her ponytail of long, dark hair flowing behind her. 

She was looking for her friends, Marie, Sophia, Adallina and Petri, who usually hung around in a little gaggle, making daisy chains. 

They were easy to spot, since each girl had one very distinctive feature, that Cassandra always remembered. 

Marie had bright red hair that hung down by her shoulders, Sophia had two, shiny teeth that protruded her bottom lip, Adallina had crystal-blue eyes, and Petri always wore her mother’s necklace, made from multi-coloured beads. 

Cassandra clutched her new doll, she had made herself and capered even faster down the street, grinning as her friends came into view. 

They were standing in their usual circle, clutching their dolls. They didn’t seem to notice Cassandra dashing towards them, until she decided to yell. 

“Hi! are you playing dolls?”

The girls nodded in unison, but they didn’t say anything to her. In fact, some of them seemed to shift back a little bit, so they were no longer close to her, but Cassandra didn’t seem to notice. 

Cassandra looked around at each of the girls’ dolls, they all looked brand new, with long hair and poofy dresses, made from silk.

Cassandra’s doll was made out of scraps of old fabric that Old Lady Crowley had, begrudgingly allowed her to use, had short, straggly hair and a knee-length, blue dress, with floral patches all over it, but none of that mattered, her daddy had always said that being different was a good thing! 

“Look!” Cassandra said, “I have a doll, too!” 

The Captain’s daughter lifted her new doll high into the air, so they could see it, in all its glory. 

“Her name is Dolly, and-”

“You can’t name your doll, Dolly!” Petri interrupted, “that’s a stupid name!” 

“I-It’s not!” Cassandra snapped, taken aback. 

“It is!” Adillina sneered, “and that isn’t a doll, it’s a bunch of rags!” 

Cassandra looked down at Dolly and hugged her close. 

“N-No! She’s not a bunch of rags, she’s a doll!” 

The girls laughed, their laughter obnoxious and cruel. 

“It’s a bunch of rags!” Sophia jeered, “I bet your daddy couldn’t afford a real doll!” 

Cassandra shrugged. She didn’t know much about her daddy’s money, all she knew was that it needed to be spent on essentials, which was why he either made her toys, or encouraged her to make her own. 

“H-he could afford it, it’s just that his money is for important things.” 

The girls laughed again. 

“In other words, he couldn’t afford it!” Marie sniggered. 

Cassandra stamped her foot and frowned at the girls. They knew nothing about her or her daddy, who were they to judge them? They were supposed to be her friends, weren’t they? 

What happened the next day, answered Cassandra’s question fair and square. 

Once again, she skipped into Corona high street, this time carrying her owl teddy, finding her friends in their usual huddle, talking about something.

She was about to run over to join them, when she realised that they were talking about her.

“My mummy says that Cassandra doesn’t have a mummy. Do you think she died?” Petri asked. 

Cassandra opened her mouth to answer the question, before Sophia answered it for her. Incorrectly. 

“No I think she left, because Cassandra is crazy in the head and she was disappointed!” She cackled. 

Cassandra frowned and her hands balled into fists. 

“That would explain it. She’s so weird! She makes dolls herself, she never shuts up about owls, she keeps saying how she wants to be a guard, when she’s a grown up, even though that’s ridiculous, a girl can’t be a guard!” 

That wasn’t true! Girls could do anything! 

“My mummy said that she’ll probably just end up being a scullery maid just like all the other girls in the castle,” Marie smirked. 

“Unless the King decides to send her away to the freakshow!” 

They all laughed, and Cassandra’s heart sunk. They hated her. 

“Why do we even hang around with her?” Adallina asked, “why don’t we just ditch her?” 

“Because my mummy said that we have to hang out with her, because she’s different and probably has a sad home life,” Marie replied. 

Cassandra couldn’t stop herself from letting out a whimper, as tears began to well in the corners of her eyes.

The girls turned around, just in time to see Cassandra running away, her hand clamped over her mouth and tears rolling down her cheeks. 

That was when Cassandra decided, she didn’t need friends.


End file.
